prosa
by azuki-hazl
Summary: hanya sebuah karangan bebas—teruntuk satu pemuda, yang tertulis di sebuah kertas acak.


;: Prosa :;

"Sesuatu yang terulis di secarik kertas acak—miliknya."

...

Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Future Media

Warning: Ficlet, crackpair, AU, dan mungkin OoC, juga typo(tapi mudah-mudahan ga ada lah).

.

* * *

><p>"Halo, namaku Rinto."<p>

Selanjutnya, aku tersenyum. Terlalu optimis karena hatiku berkata bahwa dia melihat ada lengkung manis di bibirmu yang buat irama degupan hidupku semakin cepat, cepat, dan lebih cepat.

Senyummu menangkal segala hipotesa manusia tentang air mukamu yang beku. Itu pula yang menjadikan rasaku padamu semakin tak terhitung lagi.

Lihat, wajahmu bisa manis, biasa saja, rupawan, atau bahkan menyebalkan di satu sesi—karena aku melihatmu dari radius bermeter-meter di sana.

Aku ingat waktu kucoba pandang sepasang manik lazuli yang hias wajahmu itu.

Ketika mataku gagal bersinkron dengan milikmu, aku tahu mulutku tiba-tiba tertarik gravitasi—aku merasa payah.

Dan jika ada jaringan yang membuat matamu teralih dengan milikku, aku hanya bisa menatap kaki; membiarkan matamu tak lagi memiliki objek untuk dibiaskan lensa dekat selaput pelangi birumu.

Seiring jam memutar jarumnya, selama kalender tercarik tangan berkali-kali, lama sudahlah retinaku tidak menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda manis dengan wajah yang terbingkai helaian benang pirang madu—dirimu.

Kamu jauh, kurasa begitu.

Tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk menemuimu, karena sekarang itulah hal tersukar yang sudah tak bisa kulakukan. Dan hari ini, hanya ada interaksi tak langsung antara otakku dengan milikmu bagai melakukan telepati.

Yakin sekali aku ini. Bahkan aku saja tak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan di seberang sana, tapi mengapa hatiku menandaskan bahwa kamu juga merasa hal itu? Rasanya aku ingin memutus nadi ketika membayangkan dirimu di sana terbahak penuh kalimat ejekan karena mendengar ujaranku.

Err ...

Cukup aku bertahan walau tak pernah terungkap. Jangan buat aku semakin tersudut jika kamu mengetahuinya.

Kamu jangan pernah tahu.

Tidak, kubiarkan hanya dirimu yang mengerti.

* * *

><p>"Rinto, temanku menyukaimu."<p>

"Lihat, gadis berambut pirang terkuncir dua itu diam-diam memperhatikan Kagamine."

"Hey, dia tak mau mengakuinya."

Tidak, delusiku terlalu jauh. Karena sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah menyebarkan rahasiaku pada orang-orang.

* * *

><p>Karena aku tahu, tak ada satupun mulut yang kupercaya bisa menguncinya jika aku berkata kebenarannya. Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya.<p>

Inginku bertukas, hanya padamu, tanpa ada rungu lain yang diam-diam mendengarkan—tapi bagaimana?

Suatu saat, 'kan kutemuimu pada suatu pijakan di bumi ini.

Pasti.

* * *

><p>Gadis dengan selaput pelangi hijau-kebiruan itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna lagi isi kertas yang digenggamnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke kiri, ke arah kawannya yang berambut merah—lalu tersenyum setan.<p>

"Miku! Teto! Kalian sedang ap—" kalimat itu tidak selesai karena sang empunya suara ikut terdiam menatap kertas yang dibaca Miku dan Teto—kedua gadis tadi. "AH! TIDAK! ITU BUKAN APA-APA! TOLONG JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil merebut kertas tadi. Yah, tentu itu miliknya.

Miku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan senyum ala setan, sebelum ikut berteriak, "WAH, TERNYATA NERU NAKSIR SAMA K—" dan mulutnya langsung ditutup tangan seseorang—itu Neru, si pemilik kertas.

"AYO, MIKU, KITA BOCORIN KE ORANGNYA!" Teto, gadis yang satu lagi, berteriak tak kalah kencang dari kedua kawannya.

Neru menahan tangan Miku dan Teto, agar mereka tidak lari ke kelas seberang dan berteriak seperti orang kurang waras bahwa Neru menyukai—

—Ah, kalian sudah tahu, ya.

"Neru jadi melankonis."

"DIAM!"

"Wah, beda banget bahasanya sama yang di kertas tadi."

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Ajari aku buat seperti itu dong~~."

"Diam, atau—"

Aura intimidasi bermunculan seketika.

"—atau AKAN KUTERIAKKAN NAMA SISWA YANG KALIAN SUK—arrrgh, lepaskan!"

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Berasa curhat saya ngetiknya wwwww ini apa coba? Ini apaan? .-.

Oke, oke, saya tau ini pairingnya jarang, dan malah dibikin cerita ga jelas gini. Aw, aw, jangan timpuk saya.

Ngomong-ngomong, genrenya apa, ya? /dibuang


End file.
